


It's Oh So Quiet

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: (very light emotional hurt/comfort), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark has a bit of a bad day, so he and Bruce meet up on a rooftop for a little chat.





	It's Oh So Quiet

Clark sat on the rooftop of a building, his feet dangling over the edge. Gotham stretched out below him, dark but shining in its own way, shades of gray and silver under a big yellow moon. Since he'd been with Bruce, he'd sort of gotten used to Gotham… it would never mean to him what it meant to Bruce, but there was a certain kind of comfort he felt there now.

It was like his feelings for Bruce – he was awed by such striking beauty hidden under such a gruff exterior, and felt safe because of the warmth he found there… now that he knew where to look.

But the night was a bit chilly; cold didn't really get to him like it did for humans, but he still felt himself shiver slightly. He pulled his cape around himself a bit tighter, like a cloak, and waited quietly.

Soon enough, Clark heard the sound of Bruce's feet alighting on the roof.

“Did I forget a date?” he asked.

Clark didn't turn around. “No,” he began. “I just thought I'd check in.”

“I don't need help,” Bruce replied quickly. It was the Batman voice, and it wasn't what Clark was hoping to hear when he came there.

“I never said you did,” Clark answered. He looked down at his red boots, his legs crossed at the ankle, and played with the slightly frayed hem on his cape.

Bruce was quiet for a moment, and Clark finally turned to look at him. Bruce looked back for a moment, and he seemed to relax slightly. When he spoke again, it was Bruce's voice, not Batman's, that asked, “Do _you_ need help?”

“I didn't say that either,” Clark replied softly.

Bruce nodded, but he came and sat beside Clark on the edge of the building anyways. For some time they were both quiet. There was too much smog that night for the human eye to be able to see stars, but Clark could see them twinkle in the distance.

“How many can you see tonight?” Bruce asked, seemingly reading his thoughts.

Clark smiled. “A few. I wish you could see them, too.”

Bruce shrugged. “I don't mind. I'll see them when I go to Metropolis.”

“Planning on hanging out there soon?” Clark asked, raising a brow.

“Maybe,” Bruce shot back. “Guy I'm seeing lives there, so I might make the trip.”

Clark leaned forward a little, and a little closer to Bruce. “This boyfriend of yours is lucky.”

“That's what I keep trying to tell him,” Bruce replied playfully. He reached into a pocket on his utility belt then, and pulled out a fun size Snickers bar and handed it to Clark.

Clark let out a little laugh. “I'm dating a vending machine.” But he took the candy and popped it in his mouth.

“I started carrying them when I started teaming up with my _first_ Robin,” Bruce replied. “I also have goldfish crackers, M &Ms, and a couple of Twizzlers. They cleaned out my Milky Ways last night though.”

Clark snorted another laugh. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“That's the goal,” Bruce said. He cracked a brief smile that time… it made Clark feel a little better to see it. Bruce pulled out some Sour Patch Kids and popped one in his mouth.

“I notice you didn't mention those when you listed all the snacks you're carrying...” Clark began.

Bruce shrugged. “Because they're mine.”

“That is the most dad type thing I have ever heard anyone say ever,” Clark laughed.

“Can't help what I am,” Bruce replied, popping another Sour Patch Kid in his mouth.

Clark laughed again and looked out over the city. He couldn't help but wonder what the average Gothamite would think to see Superman and Batman eating candy on top of an abandoned building. That was still less surprising than some of the other things the two of them did together in their off time though.

“So is everything okay with you?” Bruce asked tentatively.

Clark nodded. “Yeah. No. I mean… you know. Just a bad day. Long day.”

Bruce scooted a little closer. Clark really wanted to lean into him, have Bruce hug him and hold him close… or at least put his head on Bruce's shoulder. But that was perhaps a bit much for when they were out in the open, even if they were on an old abandoned building.

“It's pretty quiet tonight,” Bruce commented. “I think I can cut tonight's patrol short.”

Clark shook his head. “You don't have to do that for me. I'll be okay.”

“I wouldn't offer if I didn't think it was a good idea,” Bruce replied.

Clark sighed. “I don't want to be any trouble.”

“It isn't any trouble,” Bruce countered. “And you wouldn't let me get away with that… and you know it.”

Clark wrinkled his nose playfully. “Using my kindness against me? Terribly unfair.”

“I don't play fair,” Bruce shot back, flashing another quick, but genuine and mischievous, smile. “No more arguments. I'll meet you back at the Cave.”

Clark knew there was no point in arguing. And there was no point in pushing him away, either. He didn't even want to. Bruce was good at making sure Clark always got just what he needed, and without even realizing it, Clark had gone to find Bruce because what he needed was not to be alone. Clark got to his feet, and then, to his amazement, Bruce let him take his hand and help him to _his_ feet. Never failed to surprise him.

“Okay, B,” Clark began, smiling warmly. “I'll see you in a while. And thanks.”

Bruce gave him a little wave, and Clark took off. He already felt a little better, just knowing that Bruce cared and that he was there for him. Sometimes that was all it took.


End file.
